


Święta w Bag End

by DreamsConstellation



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bag End, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, bagginshield
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Bilbo zaprasza swoich przyjaciół na Wigilię ;)
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 13





	Święta w Bag End

**Author's Note:**

> To jest jeden z moich pierwszych ff, który z niewiadomych przyczyn nigdy nie trafił na AO3.  
> Wesołych Świąt !!!

Bilbo Baggins westchnął ciężko, ocierając spocone czoło ramieniem. Przedświąteczne przygotowania zabrały mu tyle czasu, że nim się obejrzał nadeszła Wigilia.

— Czy ja oszalałem? — pytał sam siebie. — Co mi odbiło, by ich wszystkich zaprosić?! Mało ci było Bilbo, podczas waszej wspólnej wyprawy?

Ale mimo narzekań, w głębi duszy cieszył się na ponowne spotkanie z krasnoludami. Zaprosił na Wigilię całą kompanię, chciał również by Gandalf do nich dołączył, ale nie miał żadnego kontaktu z czarodziejem od kiedy rozstali się po powrocie z Ereboru.

Bilbo był już bardzo zmęczony, nie przygotował jeszcze wszystkiego, a goście mieli przybyć lada chwila. Hobbit znowu westchnął ciężko i wszedłszy na drabinę zawiesił na żyrandolu w holu jemiołę. 

— No, starczy. Już i tak więcej nie zdążę zrobić. — To powiedziawszy ruszył w kierunku swego pokoju by się przebrać. Chciał dziś wyglądać jak najlepiej, wiedział, że krasnoludy, które go odwiedzą nie będą tymi samymi, które kiedyś gościł w Bag End. Wtedy byli to wędrowcy pozbawieni ojczyzny, ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Odzyskali Samotną Górę, co oznaczało, że stali się z powrotem dumnymi i bogatymi krasnoludami. Thorin przecież jest teraz królem, Bilbo obawiał się, czy jego skromne progi wciąż będą odpowiednie dla Dębowej Tarczy.

Założył czystą białą koszulę i swą najpiękniejszą, wyszywaną złotą nicią kamizelkę, do tego ciemnobrązowe spodnie i granatową, atłasową marynarkę. Przyjrzał się swemu odbiciu w lustrze, a stwierdziwszy, że wygląda całkiem nieźle poszedł do jadalni, by nakryć do stołu.

Kiedy Bilbo dokonywał ostatnich poprawek zegar wybił godzinę trzecią, a po norce hobbita rozszedł się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Baggins radośnie pobiegł otworzyć gościom. Na progu stali Balin i Dwalin oraz Dori, Nori i Ori. Bilbo uśmiechnął się radośnie na ich widok, a po chwili już tonął w ich objęciach.

— Bilbo! Jak ci się wiedzie?

— Nasz włamywacz!

— Panie Baggins, wygląda pan świetnie! — krzyczeli jeden przez drugiego. Hobbit zauważył, że i oni wyglądają wspaniale. Jakby odmłodnieli. Rozmawiając i śmiejąc się radośnie ruszyli do stołu, gdzie Bilbo poczęstował ich świeżym pieczywem. Nie minęło kilka minut, a do drzwi znowu ktoś zadzwonił. Tym razem byli to Bifur, Bofur i Bombur. Kiedy już przywitali się ze wszystkimi i zasiedli do stołu, dzwonek u drzwi znowu się odezwał.

— Nie mogliście przyjść wszyscy razem? — westchnął Bilbo.

Kolejnymi gośćmi byli Gloin, Oin, Kili i Fili.

— Ależ teraz zaczęło sypać. — Mruknął Gloin otrzepując się ze śniegu. – Niedługo całkiem zasypie drogę.

– No, skoro są już wszyscy… – Zaczął Bilbo, ale urwał widząc, że nie ma z nimi Thorina. Przez jego umysł przebiegła myśl, że krasnolud nie pojawił się, bo nie uchodzi by król zadawał się z pospólstwem. Hobbit poczuł ogromny smutek, ale starał się zachować dobrą minę i z szerokim uśmiechem powitał nowych gości.

— A Thorin? Czy nie przybył z wami? — Odważył się zapytać.

— Ależ oczywiście, że przybył, lecz został w tyle, zaraz powinien tu być — odparł Fili, a Bilbo odetchnął z ulgą.

— Jak zwykle musi się spóźnić. — Dwalin wzniósł oczy ku niebu. — Ale ja nie mam zamiaru czekać zbyt długo, jeśli nie przyjdzie za dziesięć minut zaczynamy ucztę bez niego, zgadzasz się Bilbo?

Hobbit spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

— Chyba żartujesz! Będziemy czekać choćby i do północy! Nie zaczyna się wigilijnej kolacji, gdy nie ma kompletu osób przy stole.

Nie musieli czekać jednak aż tak długo, Thorin zjawił się po kilku chwilach zdyszany i cały w śniegu.

— Pan Baggins! — wykrzyknął od progu i przytulił Bilba tak mocno, że Hobbitowi aż zatrzeszczały kości. — Zdaje mi się jakbym to zaledwie wczoraj wkroczył tu po raz pierwszy. — Powiedział odsuwając Bilba na długość swych ramion. — Dobrze wyglądasz mój drogi.

Bilbo poczuł, że się rumieni. Nie spodziewał się po Thorinie takiego zachowania, takiej poufałości. Nie wiedział, jak zareagować, więc bąknął tylko:

— Wasza wysokość również dobrze wygląda.

— _Wasza wysokość_? — Thorin uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. — Chyba jest między nami coś więcej niż tylko zwykła formalność, czyż nie? – Bilbo zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. — Chciałbym, żeby wciąż było jak dawniej, Bilbo.

Hobbit pokiwał głową uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

— Nie dość, że tak długo musieliśmy czekać na jaśnie pana, to jeszcze teraz nie raczy on zasiąść do stołu! — krzyknął Dwalin z jadalni, wyraźnie poirytowany.

— Ach, Dwalin, już idziemy! — Thorin objął czerwoniutkiego, jak peleryna Świętego Mikołaja, Bilba ramieniem i poprowadził do stołu.

Wieczór z krasnoludami wprawił hobbita w taką radość, jakiej już dawno nie czuł. Rozmawiali, żartowali i śmiali się. Jedzenie przygotowane przez Bilba znikało z talerzy z prędkością światła. Wszyscy świetnie się bawili. Ich kolację przerwał jednak huk wystrzału.

— Co to? — Przestraszył się Ori.

— Coś jakby…— zaczął Bilbo. — Fajerwerki…

Znowu usłyszeli huk. _Czy to możliwe?_ pomyślał Bilbo, _Czy to naprawdę on?_

Hobbit podszedł do okna i jego oczom ukazała się piękna świetlista fontanna na niebie.

— To Gandalf! — zawołał. — Słuchajcie, Gandalf przybył!

Wszyscy jak na komendę wybiegli z norki a na drodze prowadzącej do Bag End ujrzeli drewniany wóz zaprzężony w jednego konia, a na nim wysoką postać w spiczastym kapeluszu.

— GANDAAALF! GAAAANDAALF! — Drąc się w niebogłosy popędzili na spotkanie czarodziejowi. Uściskom i radości nie było końca. Gandalf zrobił mały pokaz sztucznych ogni, który wyciągnął cały Hobbiton z domów, a potem udał się wraz z kompanią do domu Bilba.

— Bilbo, możesz chwilę zaczekać? — Hobbit już miał wchodzić do swej norki, kiedy zatrzymał go głos Thorina. Odwrócił się ciekaw, o co może chodzić krasnoludzkiemu królowi.

— Chciałem ci podziękować za zaproszenie… Poza tym, Bilbo, chciałem też wyjaśnić pewną kwestię: z nas dwóch to ty o wiele bardziej zasługujesz na to, by zwracać się do ciebie „wasza wysokość”, dlatego proszę byś nie mówił tak do mnie. Gdyby nie ty, nie byłoby mnie tutaj. Mnie ani żadnego z moich przyjaciół. Dziękuję ci za to co dla nas… co dla mnie zrobiłeś.

— I wy nie raz wyciągaliście mnie z tarapatów — bąknął hobbit.

— Co nie umniejsza twych zasług. Dziękuję ci za wszystko. — Thorin znowu go przytulił, lecz tym razem był to delikatniejszy uścisk.

Weszli do domu, jednak w holu zrobił się mały korek, bo krasnoludy wyciągały więcej zapasów ze spiżarni dla Gnadalfa i Bilbo z Thorinem musieli zaczekać.

— Hej! Czy to nie jemioła? — krzyknął, niosący konfitury Kili, wskazując nad ich głowy.

Bilbo spojrzał w górę. Rzeczywiście, stali z Thorinem pod żyrandolem, na którym przed pojawieniem się gości Bilbo zawiesił jemiołę dla ozdoby. Spojrzał speszony na Thorina, który zaśmiał się wesoło i ku przerażeniu, ale i niezrozumiałej radości Bilba zbliżył swą twarz do jego twarzy.

– Wesołych świąt, panie Baggins.


End file.
